


Hoe Don't Do It

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Sabriel one-shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: Usually, it was Gabriel who did stupid things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said that I had the O levels to worry about in that other fic. But I need to clear out my old fics on my phone so. Here you go.

Usually, it was Gabriel who did stupid things. Stupid things like tying a skateboard to a car that's going to drive off and sitting on the skateboard, or challenging himself to eat 100 pizza slices in 5 minutes. And Sam would always be there to pull him away from the site of his projects and towards safety. It was easy to do so, anyway. Just an offer for sex or cuddles and Gabriel would happily comply.

But there was this one day. Gabriel remembered it very clearly. That one day when Sam was overly hyperactive, even by Gabriel's standards. It was a truly amusing sight for the other students during lunch as Sam dragged Gabriel to the cafeteria and everyone stared at the giant boy jumping up and down like a damn kangaroo that ingested too much caffeine. Gabriel had contemplated calling Dean to pick Sam up before he killed himself but then he decided, no, it was perfect blackmail material.

And so, for that lunch period, Gabriel watched Sam bounce around and get all giggly. Gabriel had just gotten distracted for a brief second as he wondered if Sam was high on drugs, but when he focused back on reality, Sam was standing at the top of the stands overlooking the school field in front of a group of freshmen, declaring that he would back-flip his way down the stand.

"Sam, no! HOE DON'T FUCKING DO IT!!" Gabriel screamed as he ran to the top and grabbed the back of Sam's hoodie before he did any serious damage to himself. Sam pouted at Gabriel.

"I wanted to do it.....it would have been fun..."

"No, babe, getting your skull cracked open would NOT have been fun. Come on, school's ending soon. I'll cuddle with you to make up, okay?"

Turns out, Sam's tactics worked on himself too because Sam grinned and nodded, pecking Gabriel on the cheek. Then the bell went off and Sam was back to dragging Gabriel around the school compound. Gabriel watched bemusedly as Sam dragged him along.


End file.
